Sonic Skool
by Garfieldrox248
Summary: Ever wonder what the Sonic crew does at school? Well then find out! Pairings: Amy and Sonic. Tikal and Knuckles. Rouge and Shadow. Cream and Tails. Jet and Wave. Storm and ?
1. Reedited Rouge and Amy

S-kool

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Angel, and Dmex is indeed a real sonic related character he is in some Archie comics i will find a link later.

NOW READ ON!  
Amy's POV "You really mean it Sonic, do you really love me?" I whispered teary eyed as I took in the image before me. Sitting there was the man of my dreams (literally) and it seemed after years of waiting he was finally ready. Ready to be mine.  
Sonic opened his mouth to speak and I waited eagerly when-  
*beep* *beep* *beep*  
"...I hate my life" I muttered irratably as I glared at the offending object. Once again reality had to come in and rain on my litle happy parade. Sigh..no time for complaining though, today was finally the day when I could go back and see all my friends. As I finally started to sit up I took in my surroundings.

My creamy blue walls, my white dresser and vanity set covered with all my beauty products. My clothes from last night hanging half way out the hamper and my shoes just where I left them. As I finished my little inspection i looked to the left one final time and finally seemed to take notice of the large fist shaped hole in my wall. I chuckled wryly to myself as I recalled the reason behind it.  
But before I could continue with my musings I remembered the task at hand. Getting ready for school.  
I sighed lightly before making my way to my closet. But not before thinking, 'today is gonna be a good day.'

Angel's POV

I didnt know what time it was but I knew I had to be up soon if i didnt want to be late, but..my bed was just so comfy and..*DIIIIIIIIIING*

"I'm up, I'm up!" I muttered to my annoying alarm clock. Geez that thing pissed me off sometimes!

Sighing I pulled myself up and sat there staring at the pastel yellow wall in front of me for a couple seconds before pulling myself fully out of the bed. Luckily I had showered the night before and picked out an outfit. With that thought in mind I sauntered over to the large chair holding my chosen outfit before nodding to myself in approval. Pulling off my red tank top I threw it hastily into the hamper before pulling the dark green v-neck on. Afterwards i pulled off my black pajama bottoms. Replacing them with a black pleated skirt that came mid-thigh. I smiled to myself in my full-length mirror before pulling on my black ballet flats.

I sat there for one more second as the thought of going back to school finally hit me. Sighing I decided I needed food. And a brush. But food was more important.

Amy's POV

After some careful consideration I thought I had finally found the perfect outfit.  
"Angel I need your help!" Ok. Maybe not.

I waited as my sister took her 'sweet time' gettin her pretty little behind into my room.

"What do you need?"

"Help. What should I wear today?" I was desperate at this point. It seemed everything I tried just didnt look right or didnt fit right.  
Helpless, I watched as she carefully went through my closet before smiling and pulling out my black and white striped tank top and my flowy red skirt that stopped just above my knees.  
"Its..UTTER GENIUS!" I squealed as I pulled the clothes from her hands and ran into the bathroom to change all the while Angel simply stood shaking with laughter.

7:00

Rouge's house

Rouge's POV

Hmm wasnt something important happening today? Like a wedding..or a party..or something! I just couldnt place my finger on i-*BUZZZ*  
I was interrupted from my musings by my rumbling cellphone, notifying me of a text message. Hmm wonder who its from. Sitting up I reached over to my side table where I left my phone charging the other night. I unlocked the small device before pressing 'view'.

|Don't forget I'm walking you to school today so be ready to leave in 10.|

"crap" I muttered softly. I quickly pulled my lazy butt out of bed and sluggishly walked over to my walk in closet. Looking around I decided on a dark violet v-neck and black skinny jeans. After pulling on my purple plaid flats I ran into the bathroom to do my *ahem* buisness.

3rd person (cuz im gettin lazy)

And sure enough after the amount of time given there was a knock at her door.  
Swiftly pulling it open she let him in before running into the kitchen while muttering "Let me just get a snack."

All the while Shadow watched in amusement as she scurried about. "You take to long. All I have to do is get up, eat, brush my teeth, and I'm done. But then because I'm so kind, I have to come and get you!" Shadow said with a playful sigh."Yes but, you see, I'm a girl and therefore have MANY more things to do like, get dressed, put on my makeup, open the door for you, and eat breakfast" she said as she walked outside"And you know you like waiting for me Shadow" she added with a playful smile

"If I liked to wait I'd go to the line at Club Rouge rather then wait for you to get 'pretty'd up' " Shadow said as he walked ahead of Rouge "Well maybe if you were a girl you would understand" Rouge said teasingly "But I'm not nor will I ever be!" he said with a smirk "Oh whatever lets just go get the stupid thieves, I still dont get why we walk with them to school" Rouge muttered quietly.  
"Its because Jet offered you a Chaos emerald, we pass their airship on our way to school, and lets not forget that Wave is your friend" Shadow said as they walked to the door of the aircraft. They watched in utter diseleif as the flying machine seemed to be rumbling with snores. "This is going to be a long day" Rouge said, clearly annoyed.


	2. RE: Sonic and long showers

Shady Dorms

Sonic's room

Sonics POV

Mmmm dancing chilly dogs...come to papa...but wait..where are you going mr. chilidog? What do you mean this wont work out? I just want to eat you is all! Groaning I rolled over in my sleep before giving that chili dog a chase. But right as I caught it a the loud sound of the shower came through my unconsious skull and woke me up all too rudely. Groaning I looked over at my blasted alarm clock only to find that it was 7:13. 7:13. That number rang through my head before I registered it.

"WHO THE HELL TAKES A SHOWER AT 7 -BLEEEEEP-ING 13!"  
Growling softly I turned as I heard a rustling to my left.  
It seems I have woken my roomate. Oh well.

Demx POV

"WHO THE HELL TAKES A SHOWER AT SEVEN -BLEEEEEP-ING 13!"  
Ahh...what a wake up call.  
Sighing I pulled my pillow over my head to try to block out the noice but it didnt help in the slightest. Sighing I begrudgingly got up and sluggishly got dressed, all the while ignoring my crazy roomate.  
After getting dressed, I went downstairs to eat some Lucky Charms. When I was finished I put my bowl in the ever growing pile in the sink and went to go brush my teeth. Too bad I had to use the community bathroom *shudder* (the person in the bathroom was STILL not done). When I was finally finished I went into Zaks room to see if he was ready to go.  
After passing a very angry Sonic I knocked twice on Zak's door before entering. The sight in front of him was all to familar.

As I looked around his blood red room, I couldn't decided whether or not I wanted to be the one to wake him. Growling softly I cautiously walked over to the sleeping half breed and began my attack upon his back. Incessently poking him until my assault came to a halt (that rhymed!) when my outstretched pointer finger was ruffly grasped by a not very happy young sir, Chuckling to myself I pulled my hand away before his groggy form finally seemed to awaken completely.

"What time is it?"

Finally it seemed my work had paid off.

"Dude its almost 7:30. Get up so we can go."

Muttering incoherently under his breath he finally pulled his green comforter set off before he pulled himself up sluggishly. Deciding my work was done I turned and walked off all the while saying "Better get your ass downstairs before I leave without you!"  
Without even turning around he knew Zak had flipped him off. Laughing, he picked up his bag and leaned against the wall. And Waited.

Not 2 minutes later did Sonic FINALLY get his lazy behind out of bed and into the finally open shower. It seemed Tails was the one who was hogging the shower. Chuckling lightly to himself he wondered how he was to get to school..Ahh finally

"Next time I sleep in I want Tails to wake me up."

"Whatever man, at least I woke you up. I could have just let you be late. That way you wouldn't have time to exchange schedules with-"

"DONT SAY IT."

3rd POV

By the time they had finished arguing about colors (Zak's favorite color being red while Demx's was a dark blue) when they got onto the bus. Instantly they recognized almost everyone except a lilac cat (Blaze) who was sitting next to Silver. After introducing themselves, they immediately took their seats. Demx next to his girlfriend Angel and Zak on the other side of Tikal who was currently in the back next to an unaware Knuckles.

The Rabbit Household

Cream's room

6:25 Cream got up right on time, as always, and went to feed Cheese. After feeding the angel of a chao (ha!) she went to the bathroom after dressing in a light blue tank top and black loose fitting shorts with her white sneakers (with orange stars on the side mind you.) Halfway through brushing her teeth her mom told her that Amy and Angel were waiting for her to come down.

After rinsing she quickly pulled her hair into 2 high ponytails she tied them off with black and blue striped ribbons and made her way downstairs. She quickly said bye to her mom and left with Amy and Angel, who were bickering about which colors were better (pink or blue), with Cheese trailing slowly behind.  
At school

7:23 When Tikal saw the look in Knuckles eye when he realized Zak had came and sat next to her, it made her worry it looked mad almost evil she remembered her father's evil grin and power thirsty eyes... Tikal shook those thoughts away and realized she was supposed to be talking to Amy.

"Amy I'm sorry what did you say i kinda zoned out I didn't get much sleep I was up talking to Cream" Tikal apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright, all I said was I hope we get the same classes" Amy said with calmness evident in her voice. Tikal immediately took notice and asked her why she was so calm "Amy your usually radiating excitement now your just...calm (cue shudder) what happened this morning. Did you get enough sleep? Or did you find your socks?"

Amy shuddered as she remembered when she was 12 she wore these pink socks for days and days without ever washing them or even taking them off to dry when they got wet she remembered Angel threatened to take them off herself. Actually she more like warned her, she said 'Amy if you don't take those socks off your going to get a foot fungus!', Amy immediately took them off and threw them in the hamper never to be seen again "No Tikal its just, I'm excited to see all my friends and some family (Angel) again at school but I don't wanna be a big ball of energy!" Amy explained but she added in a whisper "Or do I?".

Tikal just stared at her before she snapped out of it. "Was I meant to hear that?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Errrr...no...?" Amy said trying to regain some sanity but Tikal just started to laugh, obviously amused by the situation.

"Oh well, you seem very excited about something more maybe its the fact that today's Wave's birthday" Tikal said genuinely curious.

"Its not that, its just..Hey are you wearing a new outfit?"

At this Tikal blushed. Her mom insisted she wore an old outfit of hers (A burgundy long sleeved v-neck outlined with black, her dark blue jeans and black converse.)

"Yea actually.."

Deciding to change the subject she looked around and saw everyone with a piece of paper that had the name of their first class. She suddenly felt distressed the bell had just rang so she couldn't go now! "Bye Amy!" she still said cheerily.

"Bye Tikal I hope to see you later!" Amy replied before skipping to her class. As soon as she was gone Tikal let out an uncharacteristic groan before sighing. A half second later someone tapped her shoulder she turned slowly hoping it wasn't a teacher. But luck was on her side because it was Zak.

"Oh hey I thought you would have already left!" Tikal said just glad to see a familiar face.

"Here" Zak said before shoving her a piece of paper. Tikal took it before reading it. She found that it was the name of her first class. She grinned before she gave Zak a hug. "Thank you!" She mumbled

"No problem Tik" He replied slightly stiff with surprise. When she pulled away she grinned again. "See-ya Zak!" she said before running off. Zak just smiled lightly and ran off to his class. 


	3. REWarm seats and Projects

Shady Dorms

Sonic's room

Sonics POV

Mmmm dancing chilly dogs...come to papa...but wait..where are you going mr. chilidog? What do you mean this wont work out? I just want to eat you is all! Groaning I rolled over in my sleep before giving that chili dog a chase. But right as I caught it a the loud sound of the shower came through my unconsious skull and woke me up all too rudely. Groaning I looked over at my blasted alarm clock only to find that it was 7:13. 7:13. That number rang through my head before I registered it.

"WHO THE HELL TAKES A SHOWER AT 7 -BLEEEEEP-ING 13!"  
Growling softly I turned as I heard a rustling to my left.  
It seems I have woken my roomate. Oh well.

Demx POV

"WHO THE HELL TAKES A SHOWER AT SEVEN -BLEEEEEP-ING 13!"  
Ahh...what a wake up call.  
Sighing I pulled my pillow over my head to try to block out the noice but it didnt help in the slightest. Sighing I begrudgingly got up and sluggishly got dressed, all the while ignoring my crazy roomate.  
After getting dressed, I went downstairs to eat some Lucky Charms. When I was finished I put my bowl in the ever growing pile in the sink and went to go brush my teeth. Too bad I had to use the community bathroom *shudder* (the person in the bathroom was STILL not done). When I was finally finished I went into Zaks room to see if he was ready to go.  
After passing a very angry Sonic I knocked twice on Zak's door before entering. The sight in front of him was all to familar.

As I looked around his blood red room, I couldn't decided whether or not I wanted to be the one to wake him. Growling softly I cautiously walked over to the sleeping half breed and began my attack upon his back. Incessently poking him until my assault came to a halt (that rhymed!) when my outstretched pointer finger was ruffly grasped by a not very happy young sir, Chuckling to myself I pulled my hand away before his groggy form finally seemed to awaken completely.

"What time is it?"

Finally it seemed my work had paid off.

"Dude its almost 7:30. Get up so we can go."

Muttering incoherently under his breath he finally pulled his green comforter set off before he pulled himself up sluggishly. Deciding my work was done I turned and walked off all the while saying "Better get your ass downstairs before I leave without you!"  
Without even turning around he knew Zak had flipped him off. Laughing, he picked up his bag and leaned against the wall. And Waited.

Not 2 minutes later did Sonic FINALLY get his lazy behind out of bed and into the finally open shower. It seemed Tails was the one who was hogging the shower. Chuckling lightly to himself he wondered how he was to get to school..Ahh finally

"Next time I sleep in I want Tails to wake me up."

"Whatever man, at least I woke you up. I could have just let you be late. That way you wouldn't have time to exchange schedules with-"

"DONT SAY IT."

3rd POV

By the time they had finished arguing about colors (Zak's favorite color being red while Demx's was a dark blue) when they got onto the bus. Instantly they recognized almost everyone except a lilac cat (Blaze) who was sitting next to Silver. After introducing themselves, they immediately took their seats. Demx next to his girlfriend Angel and Zak on the other side of Tikal who was currently in the back next to an unaware Knuckles.

The Rabbit Household

Cream's room

6:25 Cream got up right on time, as always, and went to feed Cheese. After feeding the angel of a chao (ha!) she went to the bathroom after dressing in a light blue tank top and black loose fitting shorts with her white sneakers (with orange stars on the side mind you.) Halfway through brushing her teeth her mom told her that Amy and Angel were waiting for her to come down.

After rinsing she quickly pulled her hair into 2 high ponytails she tied them off with black and blue striped ribbons and made her way downstairs. She quickly said bye to her mom and left with Amy and Angel, who were bickering about which colors were better (pink or blue), with Cheese trailing slowly behind.  
At school

7:23 When Tikal saw the look in Knuckles eye when he realized Zak had came and sat next to her, it made her worry it looked mad almost evil she remembered her father's evil grin and power thirsty eyes... Tikal shook those thoughts away and realized she was supposed to be talking to Amy.

"Amy I'm sorry what did you say i kinda zoned out I didn't get much sleep I was up talking to Cream" Tikal apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright, all I said was I hope we get the same classes" Amy said with calmness evident in her voice. Tikal immediately took notice and asked her why she was so calm "Amy your usually radiating excitement now your just...calm (cue shudder) what happened this morning. Did you get enough sleep? Or did you find your socks?"

Amy shuddered as she remembered when she was 12 she wore these pink socks for days and days without ever washing them or even taking them off to dry when they got wet she remembered Angel threatened to take them off herself. Actually she more like warned her, she said 'Amy if you don't take those socks off your going to get a foot fungus!', Amy immediately took them off and threw them in the hamper never to be seen again "No Tikal its just, I'm excited to see all my friends and some family (Angel) again at school but I don't wanna be a big ball of energy!" Amy explained but she added in a whisper "Or do I?".

Tikal just stared at her before she snapped out of it. "Was I meant to hear that?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Errrr...no...?" Amy said trying to regain some sanity but Tikal just started to laugh, obviously amused by the situation.

"Oh well, you seem very excited about something more maybe its the fact that today's Wave's birthday" Tikal said genuinely curious.

"Its not that, its just..Hey are you wearing a new outfit?"

At this Tikal blushed. Her mom insisted she wore an old outfit of hers (A burgundy long sleeved v-neck outlined with black, her dark blue jeans and black converse.)

"Yea actually.."

Deciding to change the subject she looked around and saw everyone with a piece of paper that had the name of their first class. She suddenly felt distressed the bell had just rang so she couldn't go now! "Bye Amy!" she still said cheerily.

"Bye Tikal I hope to see you later!" Amy replied before skipping to her class. As soon as she was gone Tikal let out an uncharacteristic groan before sighing. A half second later someone tapped her shoulder she turned slowly hoping it wasn't a teacher. But luck was on her side because it was Zak.

"Oh hey I thought you would have already left!" Tikal said just glad to see a familiar face.

"Here" Zak said before shoving her a piece of paper. Tikal took it before reading it. She found that it was the name of her first class. She grinned before she gave Zak a hug. "Thank you!" She mumbled

"No problem Tik" He replied slightly stiff with surprise. When she pulled away she grinned again. "See-ya Zak!" she said before running off. Zak just smiled lightly and ran off to his class. 


End file.
